I Love You Better
by MoonlightDancer101
Summary: Victoria has had it with her husband, Steven Richards. He beats her and the kids. Who will save her? Please read and review! Chapter 15 UPDATED,still need more reviews though! More than 1 this time please! Rating will soon change to M...hinthint
1. Chapter 1

In this story, I am the 16 year olddaughter of Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, with a little 10 year old brother named Jacob. Victoria has 2 kids with Steven Richards, 4 year old son jamie Lee Richards and 2 year old daughter Jessie Lynn Richards. Randy is going out with Stacy Keibler, and Batista has no one. Batista is a second father to me, we do EVERYTHING together!

* * *

Evolution walked down the hallway, laughing and smiling. Then they heard shouting. At the end of the hallway were Victoria and Steven,arguing about something else.

"I toldyou to watch the kids for one second," Victoria yelled, "and you can't even do that! Look at what happened to Jessie, she cut her knee!" Victoria cradledher two year old daughter.

"Uh oh," Randy whispered, "marital dispute. See what happens when you have kids?"

"I know what you mean," Hunter replied, "how comeI got stuck with the retard kids?" Everybody chuckled quietly, except for Batista, who watched the fight like a hawk.

"You know what?" Steven shouted, "Do I _look _like a mother to you? Why don't you just shut your mouth?"

With that,Victoria set a crying Jessie down and slapped Steven across theface. "How dare you!" She screamed, "You're theirfather! They love you! Whydon't you love your own kids?"

At that comment, Steven wheeled around and slapped Victoria so hard across the face that shefell to the ground with a whimper. Jamie flinched, and Jessie wailed and grabbed onto Jamie. He pulled her close and sheltered her vision in his toothpick arms. Victoria spit blood, then opened her mouth as it flowed like a waterfall out of her.

Evolution pretended like they didn't see a thing, but Batista sure as hell did. He heard something snap inside of him, and a raging fire grew. He saw Steven smile with satisfactionand begin to walk away.

"Oh, no you don't you little bastard," he thought as he started to run after him.Victoria began to cry only a little, and, all of a sudden,heard a loud roar come from behind. She saw Dave tackle Steven to the ground, and began to punch the hell out of him. Vicki swore she heardSteven crying for him to stop, so out of instinct, she covered her two kids so they wouldn't get hurt.

Evolution stood in shock at what was taking place, so they ran over topull Dave off. It took all three members to finally separatethe Beast and theBully. When they did, Dave had only a small cutabove his eye, while you couldn't even tell Steven was Steven.

"If I EVER see you touch her like that again, you filthy son of a bitch, I swear to God you'll find yourself inintensive care!" Dave spat. "NowGET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Steven scrambled up and ran, whimpering like a hurt dog, and if he had a tail, it would have been tucked between his legs.

Dave's expression went from horrifying to sympathetic as he looked at Victoria on the floor, her kids sheltered underneath her. "Vicki," he said quietly,squatting down to her level, "are you okay?"

Vicki looked up at him, her eye make up streaked and her lower arms covered in blood from her mouth wound. Jessie still cried, and Jamie was trembling. "I-I th-thi-nk-s-s-o..." she stuttered.

Dave put his hand gently on her back, and he gingerly helped her up to her feet. He noticed the kids still quivering in the corner, "Hey, kids," he said, "it's alright. You're okay now. Comewith me." He leaned down and picked upthestill crying Jessie, and held her close. "Doll, you're gonna be fine. I've got you. Hush those tears, you're safe."

Jessie stopped wailing loudly, her cries soft. She wrapped her little twiggy arms around Dave's massiveneck. "He-hurt-my-mommy-" shesobbed.

Dave patted he back of her small head, his palm engulfing it. "He won't anymore. I promise." He bent down and scooped a still shivering Jamie up, holding them both.If any passer-byers saw this, they would have swornthat Dave was their father. "Follow me," he told Victoria, "let's get you cleaned up."

Victoria followed Batista down the hall andinto the locker room.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter! There is DEFINITELY more to come, just give me some reviews!I'll update this bad boy as soon as 1 person reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria entered the locker room behind Batista. She watched as he set her kids down on a black leather couch, and he bent down to their level. They huddled together like two puppies in the cold.

"Now, now," Batista chuckled, "Why are you so afraid of me? I promise you, I won't bite."

Jamie looked at him with his big brown eyes, his raven hair falling in front of one eye. "Because you're really really...BIG!" He shouted, outstretching his arms. "Wow!" he continued, "are you Superman? Or Batman? Or Wolverine, with big claws and you-" he jumped up and did an X-Men Wolverine pose, "-slash and stab people and...and..."

"Whoa, little fella," Dave laughed, "drink too much Kool-Aid? I'm not Superman, I just care about you both. And your mothertoo." He rubbed the top of Jamie's head, messing up his hair. He then looked at Jessie, who was rubbing her eyes with a pudgy hand..

"Here," Batista said, giving Jessie and Jamie one of his sweatshirts to cover up with, "you two look sleepy." He covered them up and they shifted to get comfortable. "See you when you wake up." he whispered to them.

Batistathen stood up and walked over to Victoria "Come with me to the sink," he said, guiding her there. He turned the water on and she lifted it to her face, cleaning off the smudged make up and blood around her mouth. Vicki let the water run down her arms, watching the blood slowly stream off, revealing her bronze skin.

"Victoria," Dave began, "is he ever that rough with you?"

She turned her eyes upward to meet his comforting gaze.His dark brown eyes bore straight into hers. Hedefinitely wanted the truth. And with him, Victoria felt that she was safe to tell him anything. He would protect her.

"He is whenever I talk back to him." She whispered.

Dave was shocked. "What does he do?"

Victoria sighed. "He hits me and the kids. Sometimes with bare hands, sometimes with objects." She began to cry. "I just can't believe it. It's like we're only there forwhen _he_ needs us."

Victoria's knees buckled and she collapsed. Dave reached down and caught her by the arm. Victoria sobbed uncontrollably. Dave sat there on the floor with her and held her.

"Dave," she stammered, "Help me to the bathroom...I'm going to be sick..."

Dave pulled her up gently by the arm and walked her over to a stall. She leaned over the toilet, and began to wretch. Dave rubbed her back gently, and, when she finally began to vomit, he pulled her long midnight black hair back and out of her face. When she was done, she rested her head on the toilet seat, still crying.

"Vicki," Batista rubbed her back, "if you keep crying, you're only gonna make it worse. Just relax, it's gonna be okay." He scooped her up in his arms. "Why don't you just lay down? You'll feel better." He set her down on the couch, andsoftly stroked her forehead.

"Dave?" Vicki asked quielty.

"What, sweetheart?" Dave replied. He looked at her eyes. Even if they were bloodshot from crying, they were still beautiful to look into.

"Will you stay right here with me?" she asked. "I'm scared Steven might be trying to look for me."

"Of course I will,"Dave said, "but as long as you're around me, I don't think Steven poses a big threat to you."

Victoria laughed weakly, and Dave continued to stroke her head. She then caught his hand. She held it tightly between herfingers. Her eyes drifted deep into his. "Thank you. You're the first person to put a stop to that."

Dave smiled as Vicki's eyes closed and she began to sleep. Dave stepped back and looked her over. Damn, he thought, She is so beautiful. Why did a son of a bitch likeSteven Richards get this...this...this angel? I swear, If she was mine, I'd never treat her like this. He glanced down at her bruised cheek, and he gently touched it.

Dave stood up and hoppedin the shower while Vicki and her children slept.

Dave sat with Randy, Hunter, Ric, and me at the catering table.

"So," my dad began, "how's Victoria?"

Dave looked up from his drink. "She's fine.Her and her kids are sleeping." His eyes trailed back down to the table cloth. "I just can't believe what Steven did to her. It makes me sick."

Evolution began a conversation again, laughing and having a good time. I, on the other hand, was interested in what Dave had to say.

I looked at him. "B, why do you care so much? It's not like you owe her anything." I saw him twist his watch around his wrist. I could tell he was a little uncomfortable.

"Because..." he began, looking at his shoes, "because..." he trailed off.

"Because why?" I poked at him.

"Because, Serenity," he uttered, "I love her." He continued to stare at his shoes, while I stared at him in disbelief. Daddy Animal, in love with a woman? And a _married_ woman with kids, at that?

"Don't worry, B," I whispered, gently touching his hand, "I wont' tell a soul."

Batista looked up at me and smiled. His secret was safe with me.

* * *

Well, there ya go, guys! Chapter 2 done for y'all! I'll update after more reviews! Thanks for all reviews on Chapter 1! I truly appreciate the support you guys give me!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

"Mommy! Mommy, wake up!"

Victoria opened her eyes to see Jessie roughly shaking her awake. She snapped her eyes open and shot up off the couch when she realized she was in a strange and alien environment. She looked around and realized she was in a locker room. She saw Jamie still asleep on the couch.

"Did you have a nice nap, mommy?" Jessie asked with a smile on her face. She then draped her littlearms overVicki. "I'm so glad you're not dead, mommy,"she said, her tiny voice muffled as she buried her face in her shoulder. Victoria wrappedher arms around her babydaughter, holding her tight.

"Now why would I be dead?" Victoria almost had to chuckle at that one.

"Because daddy madeyour mouth bleed," was her daughter's simple reply.

Vicki's mind then raced of thoughts of Steven. What an ass, she thought. Her mind then drifted to Dave Batista, the man who save her from him. He was like a God, in the right place at the right time. She searched the room for him, butcouldn't find him. Oh no, she thought, What if Steven finds me in here? Her first instinct was to grab the kids and rununtil they found him. But then he could find her then. Her mind was made up. They had to kill time, and Dave was definitely coming back. His stuff was still here. And what happened with her and Steven was the laststraw.

Victoria picked her cellphone out of herbelt clip, and dialed the Court. "Yes," she answered the receptionist on the other line, "I would like to speak with an attorney on the matters of divorce, please..."

Ahalf hour later, Batista opened his locker room door. He sawVicki sitting up, Jessie in her lap. Jamie was rummaging through his gym bag, a pair of wrestling tightson his head. He looked up and saw Dave. "Hello, Superman!" Hecried, waving.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Dave laughed. He just could't believe how silly this little boy was. You always had to keep an eye on him.

"I'm looking for something to eat," he stated, "me and Jessie are hungry, and mama said we can't leave here without you."

Dave looked over at Jessie. Her little ponytail on the top of her head was crooked from her nap. She shyly turned her head away and waved, like a third grader in love. She crawled down out of her mom's lap and waddled over to him. Dave swept her up and held her close."Not scared of me anymore, huh?" he asked.

Jessie shook her head no, a cute little smile on her face. Hertiny dimples werevisible on her cheeks. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You guys hungry?"he asked the kids. They nodded with exclamation. "Well, how 'bout we go get something to eat?"

They yelled excitedly, jumping up. Dave looked over at Victoria, who had a smile on her face. "What do yasay, Vicki?" he asked.She stood up and walkedover to him. Her eyes locked with his, and she repliedsincerey,"I would love that, Dave."

They drove in Batista'swhite Escalade, Jessie and Jamie strapped into their carseats. The sun shined brightly through the windshield. Dave looked over at Victoria, her black hair glinting in the sun, and her tanned skin almost glowing.

"Where do you want to go?"he asked her, breaking the silence. She looked over at him, and grinned. "Why don't you ask those to, 'cause they are very picky."

Batista chuckled, and called over his shoulder, "What'll it be, kids?"

"McDonald's! McDonald's!" They chanted in unison.

Victoria scanned bothsides of the road. "I don't see a McDonald's..." she confirmed.

"There's a McDonald's _everywhere_," Dave replied.

They drove through the whole town, but never saw one. "You have got to be kidding me," Dave said, "you could be driving in the friggin' North Pole, and you could find a McDonald's."

Victoria laughed heartily. "No shit," she said. The kids freaked out in the backseat. "Mommy, you said a bad word!" they ranted.

"Sorry," she said, covering her mouth, "I mean 'no crap'." The kids then fell silent, filling on the satisfaction of telling their mother how to talk.

"How about Wendy's?" Dave offered. The kids shook their heads yes. Dave peered at Victoria over the rim of his sunglasses. "Sounds okay to me," she agreed.

They pulled into the parking lot and walked inside. After ordering, they picked a table close to the window. The kids ate like wolves that haven't even _seen _a deer in days. Jamie had ketchup all over his face when he was done. "I'm going to go play now," he said.

"What Little Man," Dave said. He picked up a napkin and wiped his face off. "Okay, now you can go." He picked Jessie up out of her booster seat and set her down on the floor.

"Have fun and be safe," Victoria commanded. They scattered off like kids in Toys R Us. Victoria and Dave watched them climb in the jungle gym, then she looked over at him from across the table. They stared at each other, their eyes entrancing one another.

After a few minutes, Victoria broke the silence. "I'm divorcing him," she whispered.

Dave looked up at her in shock. His heart was singing "Halleluiah", yet his mind raced with thoughts. Was this all because of him? Did she really want to divorce him?

"I just can't take that shit anymore," she continued, "especially with the way he treats thekids. I shouldn't have stood for that for this long..."

"Vicki," Dave interrupted, "how long has it been going on?" He stared in her eyes, searching for the truth.

"It started a little after Jessie was born," she stated. "But it was only once in a great while. We separated for a little while, I moved back in with my parents, and I took the kids with me. He took me back after about 4 months. I told him I wanted him to come back..."

"Why?" Dave questioned.

"Because I was pregnant again," Vicki soflty whispered. "I was only about 2 months when we got back together. Then, after about 4 months..." she suddenly became quiet.

"What happened?" Dave asked sympathetically. But he didn't need her to answer. He knew what was coming.

"...I lost the baby," Victoria muttered. Dave stared into her eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart," he said, slowly grabbing her hand, "did he...?"

Victoria held his hand. "No," she replied, "I woke up one morning, went to the bathroom, and I found blood...lots of blood. I checked and it was coming from...well, you know."

"Yeah,I know," he replied quietly. All of his instincts told him to go hold her in his arms, but he didn't want to confuse her. So he just held her hand and pierced through herdarkeyes with his.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this," she began, "it's just I feel comfortable with it, I guess. It's like I've known you all of my life, yet we've only just met. It's like our souls are connected or something."

Batista smiled. "You know what?" he replied, "I feel the same way."

They just sat there, taking in the moment, being connected through the simple clasping of hands and the gazing of their eyes.

With the sun down and the kids sleepingin the backseat, Dave and Victoria rode back to the hotel without a sound. They reached the hotel, and retreived the kids from the backseat, Dave holding Jamie, Victoria carrying Jessie. Victoria ordered a new room, away from Steven's.

They reached her room and set the kids on the bed.

"Goodnight, my babies," she whispered soflty to them, "I love you."

"Sweet dreams, little ones," Dave whispered, "see you two tomorrow."

Victoria and Dave walked outside into the hallway.

"Thank you for that, Dave," Vicki said silently, "that was very kind of you."

"Oh, no problem,"he replied, "I enjoyed having your company. And the kids', too." He looked down kind of embarrassed. "I'm just sorry it wasn't a fancy resteraunt..."

"Dave," Victoria interrupted,tilting his face to look at hers, "That was the best date I've ever had." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek "Goodnight, Dave," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Victoria," he uttered back, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She stepped inside, still looking at him, smiling. She then quietlyclosed the door. Davetook the elevator dow to the parking lot. As he walked outtohis car, he peered up and saw Vicki closing the curtains. "Sweet dreams, my angel," he whispered to the sky.

And sweet dreams were what she had.

* * *

Chapter 3! Yay! I'm getting somewhere! Chapter4 soon, butI still need reviews before it happens!

By theway, I'm going up north on august 1st for a week or something like that, so no updating'( But I will as soon as I get home that night, Ipromise!I'll keep you guys informed on my traveling dates! MORETHAN 1 REVIEW THIS TIME BEFORE I UPDATE! See y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

Batista woke up to the sunlight streaming through the white under-curtains. He sat up over the edge of the bed and stretched his arms. He dragged his naked frame of to the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

"Jesus, they make these showers so small," he said to himself as he glanced over at the mirror, seeing the top of his head over the shower curtain. He let the water run heavily on him, then he heard his cell phone ringing.

"Damn it," Dave yelled as he jumped out of the shower, but slipped on the wet tile. He grabbed onto the shower curtain, and pulled each and every one of the hooks off the bar. He fell to the floor with a thud, tangled in the white curtain. He quickly shook it off and ran to retreive his still-ringing phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey BigMan," Hunter greeted.

"Hey man," Davereplied, "what's up?"

"Me, Randy, Serenity, and Stacy are all going go-karting today, and a bunch of other fun stuff. Wanna come?" Hunter offered.

"Sure," Dave said, "but is it okay if I bring someone along?"

"Do you think I friggin' care? Of course you can,"Triple H said.

"Alright, man, I'll go," Daveconfirmed.

"Okay, see you at 5:30 tonight."

Batista hung up the phone and finished getting ready. When he was done, hedrove tothe hotel Victoria was staying at. He walked up to her room and knocked on the door.

The door opened. Victoria sawBatista standing at the door and sqealed, "Dave!" Sheopened the door all the way. "Come in! The kids will be so happy to see you!"

Dave stepped into her room andsaw the kids watchingsome kind of cartoon. Jessie helda doll and cuddled under a blanket. Jamie sat so closeto the set that he looked like the little girl in the Poltergeist. Jessie glanced over and noticed him first.Jamie was so hypnotized by this show that youcould throw a bomb right behind him and blow up the building, and he still wouldn't notice.

Jessie ran over to him and tugged on his pantleg. "Monkey! Monkey!" she shrieked.

Dave pet her on the forehead and chuckled. "Why am I a monkey?" he asked her.

"I'm the monkey," she explained, latching onto his massive leg, "and you're the tree." She began toclimb up him.

Dave laughed. "Oh, Jessie Lynn," Victoria scolded, "stop that!"

"Now, now," Dave replied, picking up Jessie and setting her on his shoulders, "a monkey's gotta climb."

Vickismiled at Batista, who returned the grin. The credits rolled on the show and Jamie stood up. "Why does the Road Runner always get away-" hes stopped when he saw Dave. "Batman!"he cried, jumping up so high that he could've licked Dave's nose.

"Today I'm Batman," he said, "and yesterday I'm Superman. What will I be tomorrow?"

Jamie thought long and hard. "He-Man," he decided.

Batista laughed. "And who are you?"

"The Flash," Jamie told him, striking a pose. He ran around the room, spazzing out. "I can run really really fast and I can walk really fast and-"

"You can talk really fast," Daveconcluded. He'ssuch a spazz, he thought. He turned toVictoria. "Does he have ADD?" he asked.

"Ihave no idea," she giggled.

Jamie continued to run around the room and began going through his mother's bag. He pulled out a bra and put it on his shoulders. He thenput a black thong on his head.

"Jamie Lee!" Victoria cried, running over to grab her most intimate belongings. She blushed as she quickly pulled them off him. Dave couldn't help butnotice those things.Damn, he thought, she's pretty big. I wonder if those are real...

He shook his head slightly before his mind drifted into dirty thoughts. But he felt himself becoming a little aroused by seeing her bra and panties.

Victoria was still blushing from embarrassment as she tucked them away into her bag. What she didn'tnotice was Jamie pulled out a pad and stuck it on Batista. He carried around a tampon. "DYNAMITE!" heyelled, and made exploding noises. He then handed it to Batista, who took it relunctantly. Vicki looked up and noticed what he did.

"JAMIE LEE RICHARDS!" she screamed. She turned an evenbrighter shade of redas she took it from Dave's massive hand. She pulled the pad off of his shirt and turned her eyes away.

"Hey," Dave reassured, "all womenhave that problem. Don't worry about it."

Vicki felt a little better, but she was still blushing.

"So," Dave quickly changed the subject, "do you and the kids want to go have a day of fun? Hunter, Randy, Stacy, Serenity, and I are all going go-karting and stuff. Steph might show up later. You're more than welcome to join us."

Vicki looked up at him. "Sounds great," she said, "Thank you."

They drove in Dave's car over to our hotel. They entered and saw me and Pain chilling by the pool.

"Hey, guys," I greeted. Then I noticed the kids, and was excited. "Jamie! Jessie!" I exclaimed, holding my arms out. They ran itno them, and we embraced. Dave and Vicki walked over. "Hey," Dave said, "where's your dad?"

"He's in the weight room," I replied, pointing to the door at the far end of the pool room. Dave and Victoria entered and witnessed my dad and Randy working out. My dad squatted 285 pounds, while Randy dead lifted 300 pounds. Dave noticed this and spat. "You're both pussies. Vicki could lift more than you two combined."

"Shut-up-man-" Hunter said breathlessly.

"Let's-see-you-do-better-" Randy challenged.

"Alright, I will," Dave said taking off his shirt. He went up to the squat bar and added 350 pounds to it. He squatted under it and lifted it once. Victoria nearly choked at this incredible feat. He then went over to the deadliftand added 225 to it. He pushed it up, almost without effort. He stood up. "We ready togo?" he asked, wiping off with a towel and putting his shirt backon.

"Yupp," Hunter replied. He cleaned off andwe were gone.

Soon we reached to track. "Wow!" Jamie and Jessie gasped in unison.They pressed their little noses up against the window. "Batman, can I ride with you?"Jamie asked.

"No!" Jessie wailed, "'cause I get to!"

"You both can ride with me," Davesuggested, "one of you with your mom, and one with me, then we'll switch."

The fightingceased as the concensus was reached.VIcki went up to the booth. "Three please," she told the cashier.

Dave pushed herout of the way. "Four, please," he said.

"Dave," Victoria muttered under her breath, "what are you doing?"

Dave looked a little confused. "I'm paying for our tickets."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because...I feel like it?" he offered catiously. Victoria started to pull the money out of her pocket, but Dave stopped her. "If I see that money even _come_ to the surface of your pocket, I will swat your hand," he growled playfully, but meant what he said.

She decided to play with him as she slowly lifted the money out, but Dave eyed her and raised his hand. She pulled it out all the way and he took her hand and slapped it lightly. "I told you," he taunted.

She giggled and put it back in her pocket. "Thank you Dave," she said as he gave the guy the money.

"Your welcome," he said.

Me and Pain were already on our fifth time in the go-karts, and we were playing rough. Finally, she hit me soI spun out. "HAHAHAHA!" Pain laughed evillyas she crashed into a pole. Everyone roared with laughter.

Dave hopped in with Jamie first and Victoria took Jessie. They started the race and drove around slowly for the kids, but fast enough to race. The kids giggled. "WEEEEEEE!" theysquealed. Then, when the frstrace was over, theyswitched kids.

After that race, the kids were bored and wanted to goride onthe quarter rides, so me, Stacy, andPain took them. Dave, Victoria, Hunter, and Randy all decided to ride again. When it started, they all stepped on the gas andwere burning rubber. Hunter started out in the lead, then Randy cut a corner and lead the race. Victoria then edged forward, taking the lead. Dave squealed the tires and caught up with her. She looked over at him and flicked him off. He looked appauled, and stuck his tongue out at her. This continued for a while until he pulled forward.

He glanced back and saw Vicki look down at her cell phone, then pull over to the pit stop. She got off and plucked the cell phone off of her clip. She had 1 voicemail, so she checked it. It was from an unknown caller.

"I go the papers today, youlittle bitch," it said, "and you just wait. I'll findyouand make your life a living hell. I might even fucking _kill_you for this, you stupid whore. You better watch your back. You'll find one of the kids in the newspapers, missing. And if you tell the cops, I willstab you and your little brats. No one can stop me now, not even your new boyfriend, that fucking musclehead Dave Batista." he sounded disgusted when he said that ,"By the way, I never loved you, you fucking wench--I was only in it for the ride." CLICK!

VIctoria stared at the phone in disbelief and horror. She didn't know what to do, so she ran into the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. Dave saw this and pulled over, concerned. He ran and burst into the Ladie's bathroom. "Vicki!" he yelled, "Vicki, what's wrong?"

Victoria sat in a stall, sobbing. He pushed the door in and witnessed her sitting with her head in her hands. "Oh my God, what happened?" he asked, squatting down.

"He called me," shecried. She handed her phone to him, and he listened to Steven's nasty message. "Oh, honey," he cooed, rubbing the back of her head, "what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, Dave," she said,"I'm so scared..." she began to sob uncontrollably. andBatista pulled her down to him and held her. Victoria buried her face in his chest, andshe felt safe in bis arms.

Dave wanted to punch Steven inthe head and kill him. This asshole caused this beautiful women such pain and suffering, and he pulls the kids into it. The kids had nothing to do with it. This was his and Vicki's fight. He pulled her up and dried her eyes with the bottom of his shirt.

"Don't worry," he calmly said, "we'll figure something out."

She looked at him hopelessly. "Inever want you to leave me," she whispered, "I feel so safe when you are with me..."

"Alright, baby," he said, "I'll never leave you for a second, if that's what you want." Hegazed into herface. Her face was beautiful, no matter what.

Shenodded her head."I want to be near you all the time, you'll protect me, won't you?" she asked him.

"Victoria," he said, "I would die for youand the kids."

She looked into his face, and hope began to light up in her eyes. She smiled at him. He smiled back. "Do you want to leave?" he asked. She shook her head no. "I'm having so much fun," shereplied.

Batista helped her up and out of the bathroom. They walked out and saw that it was dark. I walked over olding Jessie. Pain was carrying Jamie. "They're getting sleepy," I said.

Dave grabbed them both up. Okay, then," he said, and took them to the car and strapped them in their carseats. Victoria climbed in the passenger's seat, and Dave got behind the wheel and started the car.

They droveback to the hotel without aword. Batista began to pull into her hotel parking lot, but she refused. "I don't want you to leave me alone," she whispered. He pulled the wheel and went to his hotel.

"I'm just going tograb my stuff," he said. "I'll lock you in the car, and I'll be right back out. I promise." He practicallysprinted in, grabbed hisbag, checked out, and sprinted back out. "I'm back," he said, throwing his bag in the back and driving off.

They reached her hotel and he went to go rent a room. "No," Vicki pleaded, "stay with me. I have two beds, and thekids are small enough to sleep in my bed with me."

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

She nodded, and he told the receptionistthat he was inthe same room as Vicki, so he could pay. They reached the roomand he set Jamie down on the bed.Victoria set Jessie down, and she went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

She came out and Dave went in.Damn it, he thought, now I have to sleep in clothes. Oh, well, it's worth it. He came out and saw Victoria sitting on tthe end of his bed. "Hey, woman," he greeted her, smiling.

"Hey, Big Guy," she greeted back. He sat down beside her, looking at her. She stared back at him. "Thank you, Dave," she whispered," for all you have done for me. And Jamie. And Jessie. I couldn't ask for a better person to be with."

"No problem," he said, "I really like you guys." Victoria stared at him longer, her eyes shimmering. She slowly moved her face closer to him, and caught his lips with hers. He was shocked at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her hands on his chest, and they shared a kiss that sent shivers down their spines.

She pulled away slowly, and stared at him longer. "There's room in my bed," Dave offered, "if you want tocuddle in with me."

Victoria smiled gently and touchedhis face. "I would like that, Dave," she said.

He climbed under the sheets and she turned off the light and climbed in too. She snuggled in close to his side, and he slipped his arm under her and wrapped it around her waist. "Goodnight, Big Man," shewhispered, kissing them on the cheek.

"Goodnight, baby," he whispered back, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep, her breathing calm and slow, her chest rising and fallingslowly. As soon as Dave knew that she was sound asleep, he slowly slipped his shorts off. Ahhhh, he thought, free air.

He rested his head on the top of herhead, andclosed his eyes, actually havingthe one person he loved the most lying in his arms with him.

* * *

CHAPTER 4 is now complete! Isn't this story wild? Man, I love you reviewers! You are the ones that feed my fire and inspire me to write this with your AWESOME comments! Keep them comin'! I better havemore than 1 review tomorrow before I update! IfI do, then I will update after Smackdown tomorrow night. See ya then, dudes! Love you all! 


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was shining early that morning. Batista lazily opened his eyes at the sound of the birds chirping loudly outside. He looked over at the clock. 6:30 in the morning? he thought, Man, it's early. He then glanced at the kids, cuddling in their sleep. He smirked.

He then trailed hisgaze down to Victoria. She had her back to him, laying in a little ball,near the edge of the bed. Her hair cascaded down the white sheet, puddling right on his side. She stirred, and flipped over and scooted into him. Her forehead pressed against the side of his chest, and she sighed heavily.

Dave leaned down andtook in the scent of her shampoo, inhaling deeply. God, she is so beautiful, he thought. All of a sudden, his eyes beganto grow heavy, and soon he fell back asleep.

A half hour later, Victoria awoke. She stretched her arms and yawned, and looked over at her to beautifl children. She then looked over at Dave, who had his back turned to her. She smiled as the thoughtsof yesterday came back to her. He's so sweet, she thought, he cares so much aboutthe well-being of me and my children.

He turned,the sheets gently falling. Vickistill gazed at him. Her eyes trailed down, and she saw that he was nude. In_ her_bed. Her eyes grew wide and she panicked. She looked down and patted her body to see if there were still clothes attached to her. She then saw that her baggy T-shirt was still on, and she calmed down. Pheeew, she thought.

Dave then turned toward her, and stirred. He woke up and looked at her. He smiled sleepily.

"Morning, Big Guy," she greeted him, grinning.

He rubbed his eyes. "Goodmorning, sweety," he replied, sleep still rough in his voice.

Victoria glanced down. "I see you had a nice sleep," she replied, smiling like the Chesire Cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"Yeah," Dave began, then glanced down. He quickly pulled the white sheets over his waist, blushing.

Vicki giggled like crazy, then stared back at him. "What's so funny?" he growled low in his throat.

"You!" she pointed andlaughed. He roared and pounced on top of her, pinned her armsunderneath him, and began to tickle her neck.

"Don't!" she shrieked, thrashing around the bed. "Stop it, you big dumb animal!"

"Oh, I'ma big dumb animal, am I?"he asked her, tickling fiercely now. Shelaughed loudly and tried to free her arms, but Batista's massive weight was too much for her. She finally wiggled one arm free and punched him playfullyin his thick chest. He rolled off of her.

"We gottahouse show tonight," he confirmed.

"I know," Victoriareplied, " so I'm going to get in the shower." She stood up and gathered all of her clothes that she needed to get ready with.

"Ohhhh," Dave groaned, "but women take so long to get ready! Can I please go first?"

"Well," Vicki thought about it. "Okay," she gave in.

Dave sat over the side of the bed and slipped on his shorts. "Thanks," he said as he walked past and closed the bathroom door. He removed his shorts and climbed in the shower. He let the water run on him, then he took the soap and washed his massive arms and body.

When he was done, he turnedoff the water headand dried off withthe extremely small hotel towel. He put his shorts on and opened the door. Victoria was sitting on the bed, and stood up when shesaw him walk out. "See ya in a few!"she called as she closed the door.

Dave shook his head. Yeah, ain a few hours, he thought.

He heard a little squeak and turned around. Jessie was sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, Jessie,"he said as he walked over to the edge of her bed. She held her arms out and wiggled all of her fingers. Dave picked her up in his arms and held her.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her. She shook her head yes. Dave walked over to thetelevision and turned on the television. "Do you want me to brush your hair?" he questioned.

"No," she replied, her little voice quiet, "I need a bath first."

"Okay," Batista said, picking her up,"let's tell your mother." Dave walked over to the door, Jessie in his arms. He knocked on the bathroom door, and Victoria opened it.

"Goodmorning, Jessie," she greeted her daughter, "what do you need?"

"She says she needs a bath," Dave answered.

"BOO!"Jamie yelled behind Batista. He pretended to jump. He turned around and rubbed him on his raven haired head.

"Oh my gosh," he said, "you're the only thing that ever scared the Animal!" Jamie's eyes lit up at that.

"Alright," she replied, "you twodo need a here, Jessie."

Jessie clung on to Dave. "I wantDave to do it!" she wailed.

Dave looked at Victoria uneasily. "I don't know," he said, "isn't there laws against old men like me bathing kids when I'm not the fahter?"

"Dave, as far as I'm concerned, you are their father," Victoria sighed.

Batista's heart fluttered at that comment. He always wanted to be a father, have kids to watch grow up and have them to play with. It was true, he loved these kidsto death, like they were actually his.

"Alright," hegave in, "let's get you two in the bath." He ran the water and set Jessie in.She splashed the water with the palms of her hands. Dave washed the two of them, them held them both in a towel.

He took them out and dressed Jessie whileJamie dressed himself. He gently brushed throughJessie'ssoft hair and pulled it up in a ponytail, like Pebbles's in the Flintstones.

"Are we ready?" Batista asked as he looked upat Jamie. He had a pair of underwear on outside of his jeans, and his T-shirt was on inside out. "Is that what your wearing?" he asked him.

"Yupp,"Jamie said. "What are yougonna wear, Wolverine?"

"I thought I was He-Man today," Dave reminded.

"You were," Jamie explained, "until I changed it. Today you're Wolverine!"

Dave laughed. "Did you change, too?"

"Yupp, I'm Cyclops today," Jamie said.

Dave beckoned him over, and when he came, he pulled his shirt off and turned itto the right side, then slipped it over his head. He took the underwear off.

"Cyclops," he lectured, "we wear these_underneath_ourpants. That's why we call them _under_wear."

Jamie took them and grinned crazily. He then put them on top of Batista's head. He laughed. "Thanks for the hat," he told him.

Victoria walked out, all dressed and ready to go. "Alright, kiddos," she said, "let's pack up and head out."

Dave removed the pants, and walked into the bathroom to change into his day clothes.

Pretty soon, they hadDave's car all packed up and they were off to the arena. They walked in and met Triple H, Ric, and Randy. "Hey, Man," Triple H said, "You ready for tonight?"

"You bet," Batista replied, holding Jamie in one arm, and his gym bag in the other.

"Hey, Vicki," Randy grinned, "Stacy's around in the lounge if you wanna talk to her." He then bent over and took Jessie's little hand in his. "Well, there's my favorite girl," he grinned, "how's my little girlfriend today?"

Jessie grinned shyly. "How about a kiss for your boyfriend?" Randy asked. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Randy smiled, "Thank you, precious."

"Don't flatter yourself, Randy," Stacy laughed, walking up behind him and wrapping her slender arms around his waist.

"Are you coming with us, Batista?" Hunter asked him.

"Not this time," he replied, "I'm staying here with Vicki."

"Alright, see ya tonight then," he said, walking away.

Dave walked over to his locker room door and opened it. "You can share with me," he told Victoria.

She smiled at him. "Thank you," she replied quietly.She set her bag down on the bench and removed her wrestling gear. "Wanna go practice in the ring?" she asked him.

He pulled out his wrestling trunks. "Of course," he replied. Hewent into a stall andchanged into them. She stayed out in the room and slipped on her gear.

Dave came out as she was lacing upher boots."Ready?" he asked her.

She picked up Jessie. "Yupp," she said. Batista leaned down and swept Jessie up. They waslked out to the ring that was set up, and set Jessie down by me and Pain. They climbed between the ropes and began to stretch. After about 5 minutes, they began to practice.

Dave was showing her pointers on moves that women don't usually do, and Victoria listened and had them down in no time. They worked on selling their moves, and sumbmission moves. Then in walked Steven Richards. He saw them doing this, her laughing, him growling playfully as he had her in a choke hold.

He stormed up to the ring as Dave let her go. She stood up and was laughing hard. "You're so great, you could be Women's-"

Steven jerked her by her hair and slammed her down. "Oh, you're gonna pay!"heuttered through gritted teeth. He raised his hand to slap her, and she covered her head. But she never felt the hand strike her face.

She glanced up, and Dave was holding his wrist, his jaw muscles twitching with rage. Steven looked at him with a little fear in his face. "Don't hit her," Dave was so quietly that you almost couldn't hear him.

Steven looked at him in shock. "You can't tell me whatto do," Stevenreplied. He proceeded to kick Victoria in her hip bone. Dave snarled like a rabid dog, and hehit Stevenhard in the jaw.Steven fell and looked up at thetowering form above him. "Leave, now," Dave warned. He slinked out of the ring,and looked back at Dave.

Batistastood in the ring, watching him leave and standing in front of Victoria's huddled body, like a wolf male protecting his fallenfemale. When he was gone, he bent down and knelt beside her. "Are you alright?" he asked her quietly.

She nodded, her hand covering her hip. Dave looked down at her clutching her hip. "Let me see," he urged. She slowly removed her hand and he saw a nasty bruise formingright on her side. He gently touched it, causing her to hiss at the pain. "Canyou walk?" he asked.

She nodded and he helped her out of the ring. He nodded at Pain and me, signaling for us to bring the kids back to thelocker room. Whenthey reached the locker room, we set the kids down and left.

Dave got one of his shirts out of his back and wetted the tip of it in cold water. He broughtit over to Vicki, who placed it one her side. "That might stop the burning,"Batista said.

Victoria looked at him, his dark brown eyes staring into hers with love and care. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him, embracing him warmly. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, taking her into him. "I'm here for you," he whispered, "and I always will be."

She pulled away, still holding his arms.He stroked the bottom of hers. "I'll wait right behind the curtain with the kids during your match, and I'll have Hunter or Randy sitting in here with you during mine," he explained toher.

She nodded silently, then checked her watch. "My match is coming up," she said.

"Well, then, let's go," Dave said, "come on, kids." They walked to the curtain and Victoria walked out to her theme music playing andthunderous cheers.That night, she would be facing Gail Kim.

After her match, Dave walked her back to the locker room, andRandy followed. "Alright, Randy will be here with you until I get back. Okay?"Batista explained.

"Alright," Victoria replied.

Dave stroked her face with his thumb, then left with Hunter for a tag team match for themain match.After they finished, he made his way back to the locker room. "Hey, asshole," came a voice behind him.

Dave turned around to see Steven. "What do you want, Richards?" he asked.

"I want to let you know to stay away from my girl," he replied.

"She's not yours anymore," Batista explained, "she's divorcing you. And who would blame her?"

Steven jumped at him. "What was that?"

"You heard me," Dave said. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I have to get back to my family." He bumpedRichards' shoulder hard with his mountainousshoulder, and walked past him. He came in the locker room and saw Victoria singing soflty tothe kids as they slept. Dave smiled and walked over toher.

"Tomorrow we don't have any shows,"he said, "and we'll be near the ocean. You want to spend a day on the beach with the kids?"

Victoria stroked Jamie's hair and smiled. "I would enjoythat alot, Dave," shereplied.

"Then we can get Serenity to watch the kids at night, and we can cruise the town. Just the two of us." He continued.

"That sounds wonderful," she said. She leaned up and kissed his sweaty cheek. "Let's go."

They put the kids in their carseats and drove to the hotel. WIth the kids in bed, Victoria climbed in with Dave."Dave," Victoria began, "you cansleep nude if you want. It doesn't bother me."

Batista climbed under the covers and pulled his shorts off and threw them on the floor. Vicki slid under and cuddled into him. "Do you know that you're my hero?" she asked him.

"I am?" Daveresponded, astounded. He looked ather.

"Yupp," she said. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. He kissed her back, her leg lightly brushing his member. His eyes snapped open. She pulled away, smiling.

She turned out the light and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you," she whispered, falling asleep.

Dave couldn't belive what she just said.He looked at Victoria, her eyes closed, her breathing steady. "I love you too, baby," he whispered in her black hair, drifting into sleep.They stayed that way trough the whole night.

* * *

CHAPTER 5 baby! How do you guys like it so far? I'm soory about some of the words being scrunched together, it's not like that when I type it, but it just happens when I submit it. I guess you're just gonna have to live with it. Thanks to my reviewers, Goddess Bless You guys for all of your fascination in my story! I still need more than 1 review before I update tomorrow! Love you all! 


	6. Chapter 6

Dave jerked awake as something repeatedly bounced on his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw Jessie right over his face. She giggled as she jumped on his stomach one last time.

"What are you doing, little one?" he asked her.

"Waking you up," she replied as she set her rag doll down on his chest. "This is Patches," she introduced.

"Well, hello Patches," Dave said, "I'm Dave. It's nice to meet you." He shook the doll's little hand.

Jessie climbed down and waddle over to her mom, who was sitting at the desk, brushing through her long jet-black hair. "He's up now, mommy," she informed her Victoria.

Victoria looked up at Batista. "Goodmorning, Dave," she said, "sleep well?"

Dave stretched as he sat up. "Perfectly fine," he replied. He reched down for his shorts on the floor and slipped them on under the sheets. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom door, which was closed. Jamie opened it, and came out in swimming trunks and large lime green goggles. He held a set of colorful buckets in his hand. He flapped on the floor with navy blue flippers.

"Hey, Little John," he waved and smiled.

"I'm Little John today, eh?"Batista chuckled.

"Uh huh," Jamie said, "and I'm Robin Hood, 'cause I'm smaller." He turned to his Victoria. "Now we must rescue Maid Marion and Lady Brunhilda from theevil clutchesof Prince John!"

He took a plastic shovel from his bucket and held it up in the air like a sword. He handed Dave a snorkel. He charged and fought an invisible person. "Hooray!" he cried, "I killedhim!"

"Come with me,my fair Maid Marion," he said, grabbing Victoria's hand. He looked over at Dave. "You gotta come rescue Lady Brunhilda," he uttered, pointing to Jessie. Batista walked over to a smiling Jessie. "Lady Brunilda," he asked, "will you come with me?" He scooped her up and set her on the bed.

"Let me get ready really quick first, kiddo," he told Jamie, "then we'll drive to our next city and go to the beach."

He jumped in the shower, and twenty minutes later, Dave came out, all dressed and ready. "I'm ready!" he announced.

They packed their belongings in his car, and begandrove to the next city on the schedule. They arrived an hour and a half later.

"Thank God that it wasn't too faraway," Vicki said, "or the kids would've been wiggling in their carseats."

Dave nodded. "Should we check into the hotelbefore we go to the beach? Orlater tonight?"

"Let's do that right now," Victoria decided, "in case we want to take the kids back later tonight, but we wanns go out somewhere."

"Alright," Dave said, pulling into the hotel parking lot.He bought the room, and they carried their bags up to it. They settheir stuff down on the beds,and Vicki reached in hers for her swimsuit.

"I'm gonna get changed out here," she said, "and you can get changed in the bathroom."

Dave grabbed his swimming trunks and stepped ino the bathroom door. He took his clothes off and slipped them on. He walked out and saw Victoria standing there, holding her hair off of her back, tying the back of her swimsuit.

"Hey, Dave," she called over her shoulder.

"Hey, what?" he asked.

"Could you dress Jessie in her bathing suit?"

"Sure," he said, picking up the little pink one piece off of the bed. He set a naked Jessie on the bed and slipped a leg hole over one foot, then the other. He slid it up and out the straps on her shoulders. He then slipped on her little sandals.

"There, kiddo," he said, "All dressed."

He picked her up as Vicki picked up Jamie and the beachbag, and they headed out the door to the beach right behind the hotel.

"This looks like a good spot," Victoria declared, setting Jamie and the beach bag down. She laid her towel over the hot sand. Batista set Jessie down and sat in the sand. Jessie wabbled over to the water and stepped in it. She grabbed a handful of wet sand and threw it back down. Dave chuckled as he saw this.

"Little John!" Jamie yelled from his spot in the sand, "do you want to help me build a sand castle?"

Dave stood up and walked over to him. He sat next to te mound that was supposed to be a castle. THey began to work on it for at least a half an hour. Even though he was focused on the sand castle, he never let Jessie out of his eyesight.

Victoria leaned over. "Lookin' good, boys," she complimented on their hard work. Dave looked over and smiled as she stood up.

"Are you done tanning already?" he asked her.

"Yupp," she replied, "I'm going swimming. Do you two wanna go?"

Jamie stood up and ran over to the water. Dave got up and walked with her down to the water. He stooped to pick Jessie up. They waded in up to their chests inthe water, Jessie clinging toBatista the whole time.

She screamed when shesaw a fish, and she buried her face in Dave's shoulder. "It's okay," Dave reassured her, "it's just a fishy. Don't be scared of him, hejust wants to swim with us."

She still huddled on him. "I don't like him," shemuttered.

Batista rubbed the back of her little head."Don't be afraid of him," he said soothingly, "you never know, he could know Nemo. Why don't you ask him?"

Jessie slowly lifted her tiny head off of hismassive shoulder and looked down at the fish sitting on the bottom. "Do you know Nemo?" she called to it.

It flutteredup a little, then fell back down to the sand.It's mouthopened and closed slowly."What did he say?" Batista asked her.

"He said he knows Dory," she replied, her little palm pressed against his chest,her other hand clinging to hisright bicep, "but Dory knows Nemo."

"So are you gonna let him swim with us?" Daveqestioned her. She shook her little head yes, her ponytail bobbing up and down.

Batista walked around the water with her a while longer, then walked back up to the shore. Victoria and Jamie were trying to catch minnows, but to no avail. Dave walked up and they all scattered like dust particles.

"What are you guys doing?"he asked Victoria.

"We're tryingto catch minnows, but we can't," she replied.

Daveset Jessie down beside him. "Here," he said, "let me show you how todo it." He squatted down low, and they all hovered around him. He had his handsready, and when many were near his feet, he swooped his hands down under the water.

He brought his clasped hands over to Jamie, Vicki, and Jessie. "See?" he said, opening his cupped hands to reveal six little minnows swimming in hisbowl-shaped palms. "The trick is to be patient, and let the minnows come to you," he explained.

He lowered his hands down to Jamie. "Do you want to hold one?"

Jamie reached up andsnatched one between his thumb and index finger holding it by thelittle tail as it flopped furiously. he set it in his other hand, and it settled down. He looked up at Dave and grinned.

Batistashowed Jessie the tiny fish in his hands. "Do you think they go to school with Nemo?"

She reached her hand in and catiously pet one. "Uh huh," she hummed in her throat.

Dave lowered his hands into the water and let the minnows swim out. Jamie lowered his minnow out of his palm and placed it back in the water. "Bye, fishy," he said.

"Bye-bye, little fishies!" Jessie called, waving.

Dave looked over at Victoria, who had a beautiful smile on her face. This man had shown her two children more love and dedication in six days than their real father had throughout their entire lives. Thinking of the compassion that Dave hadfor her babies brought tears to her eyes.

Dave returned thegrin. "Dave?" Jessie tugged on hisshorts. He looked down at her. "I'm cold and hungry," she said.

"Alright," Davereplied, "let's get you dried off and then we'll go over to that beach house and have lunch."

He picked her up and wrapped her Powerpuff Girls towel around her, and held her until she dried off. Victoria followed him up to the sand and sat beside him, wrapped in her own towel. Jamie sat on her lap and they cuddled together.

"Are you having fun?" he asked Vicki. She shook her head.

"This was such a good idea. Thank you," she replied.

"Hey, no problem. Let's go get lunch." He picked Jessie up and they walked over to the beach house and ordered lunch. Dave sipped on his water as Jessie and Jamie ate french fries.

He noticed that he had many pretty girls staring at hisbuilt body, but he didn't even care anymore. Hewas surroundedby the people that he cared about most, and those women didn't hold a candle to Victoria's stunning beauty.

He eyed a few youngsurferpunks who had their gazes set on Vicki, and when they saw Big Dave sitting rightacrossfrom her, his arms folded across his chest, showing his bulging arm muscles, theirstares turned away to the floor.

They sat at that table for at least a half an hour, until Jamie uttered, "Little John, I'msleepy."

"Me too," Jessie yawned. Dave picked her up out of her seat. "What do ya say that we take you back and you guys can stay with Serenity?"

They nodded vigorously, so Dave looked at Victoria. "Does that sound good to you?"

"It sounds likea great idea," Victoria agreed, snatching Jamie up in her arms.They gathered their belongings and packed it in the Escalade. They drove back to the hotel, and dropped the kids off in their hotel room.

Both Jamie and Jessie were sleeping whenthey arrived. "They should be easy to look after," Victoria told me, "They had a long day, so they'll be tired."

"We won't be gone long," Dave added in as he slipped on aloose collared shirt, it unbuttoned all the way. Victoria grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later dressed in blue jeans, an Orange County Choppers baby tee, and sandals.

"You look beautiful," Davedeclared as she stepped out.

"Thank you," Victoria replied, "You look nice as well."

"Let's go," Dave said as they stepped out the door and intothe elevator. Daveheld out hisarm and she placed her hand in the crook with a giggle. The door dinged and they walked out tothe Escalade arm-in-arm.

Batista opened thecar door and Victoria stepped in, and he shut it. He then stepped in the driver's side and started the car.

"Where are we going?" Vicki asked as he pulled out of the parkinglot and onto the road.

"Just to te beach," Dave said, "we can walk the beach and watch the sunset."

"Alright, sounds good," Victoria agreed as they drove to the beach.

Batista pulled into a parking lot near the beach, then opened her door for her.

"Thank you," she said as she stepped out. He closed the door and they walked outon the beach by the water.

"So how was your day today?"Batista asked her.

"It was incredible!" Victoria exclaimed, "I just can't believe all of thethings that you have done for me and thekids. It's just so wonderful."

Dave smiled at her. "I love those two," he said, "I want to be near them everyday ofmy life. I want to be near _you_everyday of my life."

She stopped and looked at him. He stared back at her. "Do you really mean that?" she asked, tears in her voice.

"Yes,I do, Vicki," hesaid. "I-I love you," he whispered quietly, lowering his eyes.

Victoria's heartpounded in her chest. He loved her! She couldn't believe it!

"Dave," she said, "I love you too. I can feel some type of connection between us,like we're meant for each other. I swear to God, you're the firstman to treat my children like they were special. Jamie loves to play with you, and Jessie lovesyou to death. And you've done so muh for me, that I could neverrepay you."

She reached her hand downand captured hisbiggigantic hand. She slipped her fingers in between his,and they sat down on a bench on thedock they wandered upon.

"Victoria," Dave said shyly. She sould tell he was uncomfortable,"would you be my girlfriend?"

Victoria was shocked at this question. She just wanted to jump on him and hug him to death andsmother him with kisses. "Dave," sheanswered, "I would love tobe your girlfriend."

His eyes seemed to light up at these words, and he squeezed her hand. She stood up and walked over to the railingfacing the water. Her raven hair blew lightly in the wind. She looked like a goddess standing over, watching her realm.

"What are you doing?" Batista asked her as she searched in her pocket. He stood upand joined her at the rail.

She pulled out her old wedding ring from Steven, and tossed it into the ocean. She turned to face Batista, who leaned in a kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms aroundhis huge neck. Hewrapped his arms around her waist, and the sun sunk behind the water right behind them, letting the moon and stars illuminate thedarknight sky.

* * *

CHAPTER 6 is done! HOORAY! I'm going up north in three days, so I'm trying to write as much as I can! I still need more than 1review before tomorrow's update! Thanks for all of my previous reviews, please keep them coming! Love ya all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for** **not being able to update this in a while, but I've been up north and preparing to go back to school and swimming practice, and I was stumped! Anyways, in this chapter, Matt and Lita are still a couple, and none of that affair crap happened! Just thought I'd let you guys know!**

* * *

It was 2:00 p.m. Dave, Victoria and the kids stepped out of the car and into the mall doors.

"So,what are we doing?" Victoria asked Batista as they entered the cool building.

"A girl's favorite hobby," Dave replied, "shopping, of course!"

Vicki laughed at that joke. "You've got us women all figured out, don't you?" she asked him as she wrapped her hands around his arm.

"You betcha," he said as he hoisted Jessie up over his shoulders. She giggled happily as they found who they were looking for.

"Hey, guys!" I yelled as they approached us.

"Hey there," Dave said, putting Jessie down and hugging me.

"Please, can we shop now?" Stacy asked impatiently.

"Alright, we'll split up," Lita said, "Boys and Girls." All the girls shifted together, and all the guys mingled. "We'll meet here in an hour and a half." We took separate paths, Jamie with the men, Jessie wtih the women.

"So, what are we shopping for?" Victoria asked, trying to keep her pace up.

"Sweet clothes!" I responded, "For when we go to the club tonight."

Victoria looked at me like I was nuts. "You're sixteen fu--" she looked at Jessie in my arms, "friggin' years old! How can you get in a club?"

I looked at her like I've done this a thousand times. "Easy," I replied, "It's kareoke night, with cash prizes. I have to be out of there by ten at night."

Shestared at me. "What are yougoing todo afterwards?"

"John's taking me out toa movie tonight," Iglanced away from her, "Then I'm not quite sure..."

She chuckled. "Don't let daddy find out," she whispered so Jessie couldn't hear her, "and use protection."

I smiled at her, knowing she wouldn't tell my father, or worse, Batista.Stacy and Vicki walked into Hollister.Lita and I took one look, snorted our noses, and walked over to Hot Topic.

Stacy was practicallypulling everything she walked past off the hangers. Victoria took her time and delicately looked things over, picking what she thought would be the cutest and sexiest. And there it was. The cutest little top. She quickly looked to go find a pair of cute jeans, because, let's face it, she hated skirts. Then she found the perfect pair. Sherushed over to the dressing room and tried it on.

"What do you think, Stace?"she asked her friend, showing off the outfit.

Stacy looked in awe. "Perfect," sheconfirmed, "just for you. You're set."

The boys were located in the food court, chilling at a table. "What the hell do you think they're doing?"Randy asked the others.

"Prolly buying everything that happens to be intheir eye range," Hunter replied, sipping his water. The guys alllaughed at this. "Which is exactly_ why _I didn't go with my wife or daughter, 'cause my money would be maxed out."

Randy laughed. "Mine too," he agreed, "Stacy wouldn't be able to live without shopping."

Matt shrugged. "Lita's not bad," he replied, "but if she's in that mood..." he shook his head.

Just then a flash of burgundy red hair was visible through the crowd of people. Then a glint of raven. Aproaching them was all of us. "Hey, boys!" Mom called, "What are you doing?"

'Absolutely nothing, honey," my dad replied," and that's all we've dne for about..." he glanced at his golden Rolex on his wrist, "...two and a half hours."

Victoria walked around and wrapped her arms around Dave's neck. "I hope you weren't bored," she said.

"No," he said, "While these lazy bums sat on their butts, I took Jamie and Jacob to the toy store and the Disney Store."

She looked at her son and he was smiling crazily at her, holding two bags. "What did you get him, Dave? And why?"she asked.

Jamie lifted out a Batista action figure, and a Ric Flair. Then he pulled out aBelle doll from the Disney Store bag. "I got him those because he said his birthday was coming up," hestated, "and it was my action figure."

"Jamie Lee,it is not your birthday!" Victoria scolded. "And why did you get him a doll?"

"I can't forget the Princess," hegazed over at Jessie, sleeping soundly in my arms, and smiled. Victoria smiled back at him. This was the man of her dreams. She couldn't ask for anything more.

"So," Mattbroke the silence, "are we eating here or what?"

"We're eating at the club, psycho," Lita replied, lightly thacking his head.

"But that's after we go back and get ready, of course," Stacy added.

"So, what club did we choose?" Batista asked the group.

"After Sunset Party Bar and Grill," Stephanie confirmed excitedly, throwing her shopping bag-draped arms in the air.

"Then let's go back and let the girls get ready," Randy replied, standing up and taking Stacy's hand.

My mom and I stayed behind as everyone walked away. "So, did we set it all up?" I asked her quietly.

"Of course," she whispered back, "we even got the kareoke set up and everything. This party is going to ROCK!" my mom yelled with giddyness in her voice.

We followed the others out to the parking lot. "A party, huh?" a man with a cowboy hat muttered under his breath, "Well, looks like I wasn't invited. I'm just gonna have to go and pay them a little visit. And maybe even burn the fuckin' building down."

He chuckled slightly and rose from his seat at the Food Court, evil plans filling his mind as he made his way to the parking lot.

* * *

Well, there is Chapter 7 finally for you guys! Sorry there's not alot of Vicki and Dave in this chapter, but it links chapter6 to chapter 8. Chapter8 will be better, I promise. I just kinda ran out of ideas!You know the drill more than 1 review before the update!

By the way,check out some ofamzy's writings here, she's my best friend and she's got some good one's out there! SEE Y"ALL LATER!


	8. Chapter 8

BRRRRIIIIIIING! Victoria rolled over and looked at the alarm next to her. "Damn thing," she muttered, staring at the neon green numbers staring her in the face. She flicked the button over, hearing the buzzer die out. She laid there, then felt eyes boring her out. Then she heard her door creak slightly ajar. She focused her straining eyes on it, then...ROAR!

A loud gravely growl pierced the air as a beast ran and jumped in the air, tackling her and pinning her under it's heavy weight. "Dave!" she giggled, "Stop it! That tickles!" Dave growled in her neck, then whispered, "you quit, you're gonna wake the babies."

Then she remembered. It was only 6:00, and the kids were still sleeping. Dave then caught her lips with his, kissing her passionately. She closed her eyes and returned the favor, savoring the moment with her perfect boyfriend. Finally, they pulled away, and Batista began to kiss her neck. He then began to sniff her like a dog.

"What are you doing?" she asked, smiling and trying not to giggle.

"I smell...I smell...don't you smell that?" he replied, still continuing his procedure.

"No," Vicki said, shocked, "what is it?"

"It smells like...it smells like..."

"WHAT!" she asked, a little scared he would say fire.

"I smell...BIRTHDAY!" he said, pushing her back down on the silk sheets. She laughed at this, and he held her, laughing too. "Happy birthday!" he cheered, then got up. "Let's get ready," he stated, "I'm gonna take you out tonight. My treat."

Victoria smiled. "Alright, Dave," she relented, "that would be great."

After getting ready, Dave and Vicki strapped the kids in their carseats. "Where are we going?" Jamie asked, staring straight at Victoria.

"You guys are gonna go spend the night over Mima's house," she stated, referring to her mother's.

"Yay!" Jessie squealed, "I love going over Mima's!"

Dave laughed at the little girl bouncing her legs up and down in the carseat. At _his_ little girl. "I'm glad," he told her, lightly pinching her cheek affectionately,"'cause I want you to have fun."

They drove over to Victoria's mom's and helped the kids get settled in. Her mother hugged them all, including Batista. "I'm so glad you guys could make it," she told them over and over, "it's so good to see you." They quickly told her that they had to leave, or they would be late for their dinner reservations. Her mother wished her a happy birthday and they got back in the Escalade.

"She liked you, Dave," Vicki told him, grabbing his hand, "she could tell that you are very kind and loving."

Dave glanced over at her. "You really think so?" he asked.

She stared at him with admiration. "Yes, Dave," she replied, "I truly do."

Soon, they arrived at the After Sunset Bar and Grill. "This is a nice place," Victoria told him, "but it looks extremely crowded."

"Maybe they know it's your birthday," Dave replied, smiling and opening her door for her. She smiled, and they walked in together, arm-in-arm.

"SUPRISE!" Everybody yelled. Victoria looked around her, tears starting to fill her eyes. She then hugged Dave in utter shock and delight.

Dawn Marie walked over and hugged her tightly. "Happy birthday, girl," she said, handing her a margarita, "now let's get the party started!"

The music started and everybody crowded the dancefloor. Victoria took a sip of her drink and turned to Batista. "Are you gonna be okay without me?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "I'll probably hang out with the guys. I'll be here if you need me."

Victoria then jogged off to the girls on the dancefloor, and began to dance with the drink still in tact. Damn, Batista thought, watching her walk away, she looks so sexy in that outfit. The music then started, and the girls all began to dance. Batista shuffled over to the men sitting at a table.

"What's up guys?" he asked them,plopping down in a chair next to Hunter.

"Nothin' much man," he replied, taking a swig of his beer, "just been sittin' here for so long that my ass is sore. What took you guys so long?"

Batista smiled. "We had to take the kids over Lisa's mom's. Apparently they like it there."

Hunter grinned. "Man, I can't waittill the alcohol is flowing. Then the chicks get funny, and sexy, as hell."

Dave laughed heartily. "I don't need any alcohol to think that my woman is beautiful." He glanced over at her, watching her laugh happily in the inner circle of girls, dancing with them together. Batista then noticed her glass was almost empty. He shook it off, then continued talking to his friends.

A little while later, Victoria had the alcoholic juices flowing in her system, but she was not drunk. Just a little buzzed. Dave had had a few beers, too, just because it was one of those rare occasions that he would actually drink it. Bradshaw, on the other hand, couldn't even see straight. His words were slurred, and his eyes were glazed. His wife, Dawn Marie, was exactly the same. She was hooting and hollering, jumping on tables, tripping over the same table leg three times, and almost getting in a fight with Trish. Victoria resolved the conflict by making Dawn Marie go to the bathroom.

Batista then felt two arms snake around his neck. He stood and turned to face Victoria, who pressed her lips against his. She then pulled away, andturned shaking her booty on his groin. "Come on," she taunted, knowing the effects were hitting him head on, "let's dance."

Dave sighed. "I don't dance, sweety," he replied. He then spotted a suspicious looking man enter the doors. He patted Victoria's butt lightly. "I gotta go see who this is," he stated, darting over there to the man in the cowboy hat.

"Can I help you?" he asked the man, trying to sound intimidating yet friendly.

The man never looked up. "You stole my wife," he answered quietly, like death. "You bastard..."

Dave couldn't remember much after that, just the thoughts racing through his mind were "protect Vicki". He then felt a punch hit his left cheek, and he staggered backward, but didn't fall over. He then grabbed the man's small wrist in his bear paw, and drag him outside, the other man kicking his feet in the air like a kid in trouble. Batista then set him down. The man tried to take another swing, but missed. This pissed Dave off. He then tripped the man off of his feet, and punched him hard when he reached the ground.

"You fucker," Steven replied. Dave felt a searing pain in his side, but conitued to sit on Steve.  
You son of a bitch," Batista snarled, "stay AWAY from Victoria and the kids, or you're gonna feel pain. And LOTS of it."

Steven must have seen Hunter and Tomko come out, because he then scampered off and down the road.

"Man what was going on out here?" Tomko asked. They approached him. Batista stood, with a little bit of effort. Both men backed off.

"Dude-" Hunter began, but was cut short.

Victoria walked out of the building, and started over to them. "What is going on-" she stopped short, then screamed. She ran over to Dave, then pressed her hand to his left side. "Oh my GOd, Dave," she gasped, tears rimming her eyes, "you're bleeding."

She checked the wound under his shirt, then began to sob helplessly. "You were stabbed..."

* * *

Well, well, well, CHAPTER 8 FINALLY! SOrry about the lack of updates, but I've been busy with school and being in the hospital and stuff. What did you guys think? LET ME HEAR ABOUT IT! More than one review, though, or...NO UPDATES! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm telling you, baby, I'm fine," Dave whined to Victoria, who sat in the car with him.

Victoria shot him a glare of anger and concern. "Dave, believe me," she replied, "I have a medical degree. From the point where you were stabbed, something could be injured or bleeding internally. Please, just trust me and cooperate with me on this one."

Batista stared at her delicate face, her dark brown eyes staring into his with something that he'd rarely ever seen until that point: fear. "Alright, Vicki," he gave in, "I'll do it."

She lightly smiled, then they made their way to the ER. The security guard looked t Victoria temptingly, then spotted Batista glaring at him like a bear, and he sulked back down in his chair like a schollboy in trouble. They reached the receptionist's desk, and Victoria was the one to speak. "Excuse me," she asked quietly, "can we register him?"

The receptionist looked up at that, and stared at the Olympian god that just stumbled through the door. His breath was short and he had to lean on the desk to catch the air that had escaped his lungs. "Oh my," she said, concerned, "let me get a nurse in here."

"Oh, that's really not nece-" Dave began, but got a palm-slap in the shoulder. He hulked back behind the dominant woman before him. Soon, a nurse came out to take a look at him.

"Oh yeah," she decalred, "we need to get you back to a room, and take x-rays pronto. Then, we decide to go from there." She led them back to a little room, where she proceeded to take his vitals. "Wow," she exclaimed, suprised, "your vitals are pretty good for just now getting a puncture wound. Do you work out?"

"Yeah," Batista said, "everyday. I'm a professional wrestler. And so is she." He gestured to Vicki sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Oh, how cool," she said, "what a cool job. Well, let's get you back to x-ray." She took them to a room, and took several x-rays of the wound. "Well, nothing seems to be punctured or bleeding internally now, but your appendix right here was. Fortunately, it seeled itself off before you got here. So, we're just gonna give you some stitches and keep an eye on it overnight."

"Sounds good," Batista agreed, knowing that the children were safe with Victoria's mother. He looked over at Vicki, who sat in the chair and stared back. They were both in utter silence until the nurse came back with the necessities needed for stitching a wound.

"Okay," she stated, threading the long and skinny needle, "this might hurt just a little bit." She nearly brought the needle down to his tanned flesh before she stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to even ask," she asked,"do you want anesthesia for this?"

Dave stared at her like she was nuts. Her large blue eyes were kind though, so he smiled lightly. "No, thank you," he gently replied, "I'll be okay."

Th nurse smiled back, and gestured for him to lay down on the table-like bed. She plunged the needle gently in his flesh, but Batista barely flinched. "OOOW!" he yelled playfully, "I might need Vicki to come over here and hold my hand, 'cause I'm scared!"

Victoria shot him a glance like "you big baby, you are acting so immature!", but he could see that the grin on her face that she was laughing on the inside. Batista then looked back at the nurse. "Will I...ummmm...get to go back to work like tonight? Or even tomorrow?"

The nurse looked at him. "I can't let you go back to work tonight, because of the observations, but I think it would be okay if you headed back tomorrow."

Dave breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he huffed.

After the procedure was over, they wheeled him to a room on the second floor, where he laid in the crazily too-small bed. Victoria sat on the chairthat was placed next to the bed, and she held Dave's hand.

"I'm sorry, Dave," she whispered, "I cannot believe this happened to you. To think Steven would even do something like that."

Batista stroked her hand soflty. "Lisa," he said, staring into her Indian-brown eyes, "if he didn't come after me, then it would've been you."

Victoria stared at the floor. "It should've been me," she argued, "I'm the one that was married to him. It;s my problem."

"Lisa, I can't just sit there and let him beat up on you. And we're in this together. I mean, I love the kids more than anything, and I love you so much that I am willing to die a thousand deaths if it means that you and the children get to live."

Victoria stared in his eyes, hers all misty with tears. "Do you really mean that, Dave? Do you?"

Batista smiled soflty at her. "I mean that with all my heart." Victoria still gazed deeply at him, then flung her arms around his thick neck. "I love you so much, Dave," she said, the tears visible in her voice, "you are my everything."

Dave stroked her long, raven-black hair. "I love you too, baby," he replied quietly, "more than words can say."

Later that night, Batista lay awake in the uncomfortable bed, Victoria asleep in the fold-out chair nex to him. He thought about the day that had just passed, poor Vicki stuck with him in a hospital on her birthday. He thought about the children, and if they were having fun with Mima. He reached over and gently stroked Victoria's cheek and hair. God, how she was beautiful, like a Greek goddess sentdoen to Earth just for him. He didn't deserve her, but he didn't want to giveher up. She was the the one thing that made his life complete, includingthe kids. They, and his job, were the one thing keeping him going. They were his vitals to live.

With his eyelids growing heavy, Dave cleared his mind and decided to go to sleep, feeling a slight tug on his hand. Slender fingers entwined his, and a warm palm held his tightly. The two were then both sleeping, holding onto each other's hands.

* * *

WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sooooo gladI get to start updating again!What did you guys think? Did you like it? Do you have questions? How about comments or concerns? Also, if you would like to give me some suggestions on what you would like to happen next, either email me at my screen name or just post it up in the reviews page!Also, I will take requests for certain couples that anyone finds interesting, just let me know.And before I go, my good buddy amzy has a rellygood story out now, concerning Chris Benoit and Lilian Garcia. It's a very good read, so check it out! MORE THAN ONE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT UPDATE! 


	10. Chapter 10

"Mr. Bautista?"someone gently shook him awake. "Mr. Bautista?"

Dave grutned and tried to roll over, dreaming of the thing he wanted to do most to his beautiful girlfriend. He then felt a sharp pain tear through his side, causing him to yelp. His eyes snapped open at this, and he stared at the woman standing before him.

"Goodmorning, Mr. Bautista," she smiled, "did you sleep well?"

Dave shook his head from sleepiness. "Yeah, "he muttered, then snapped into reality, "Yeah, I slept well, thank you." He returned her glowing smile. She was beatuful, but Victoria could put her to shame with her amazing looks.

"I'm glad to hear that," she returned, actually displaying her emotions on her sleeve, "but, I also have better news; you will be leaving today."

Batista shot up in bed, almost like a little boy on Christmas morning. He looked around the room to see Victoria's reaction, but she was nowhere in sight. "Ummm, excuse me, ma'am," Batista questioned, "but do you happen to know where my girlfriend went?"

The nurse frowned, wheeling in the vitals cart. "I'm sorry, but I haven't," she replied, strapping the blood pressure velcro around his monstrous arm. Just then, Batista caught a glimpse of a little raven-haired boy peeking around the doorway out of the corner of his eye. "JAMIE!" he exclaimed, holding his arms out toward the boy. Jamie grinned wildly, then ran and did a Spiderman leap into the air, landing right in Dave's lap. "Hey, dad," he said, hugging him tightly.

Batista furrowed his brow a little in confusion and shock at what the boy had just called him. Then, he smiled and cupped his hand around his silk-soft hair and chuckled. He could really get used to being a dad. "Hey, little man," he replied, scruffing his silk-smooth hair, "how are ya holding up?"

"Good," he replied, "Mom brought us here from Mima's to see you. I heard that you had to fight a bad guy. Who was it?"

By this time, Jessie was also crawling up the side of the "bed", and nestling into the safety of his lap. Dave looked down and into Jamie's eyes. Jamie's eyes grew wider with anticipation at his gesture. What was he to do? Was he to lie and tell Jamie that the bad guy wasn't his real dad? Or was he to tell the truth and tell Jamie that his dad had viciously attacked him out of hatred for stealing his family? He stared at Jamie, then Jessie, unsure of what he should do.

"It was a monster," a voice spoke behind him," a villian." Dave turned his head to see Victoria leaning against the frame of the doorway, her arms folded across her chest. Batista felt a gust of relief sweep through his body. He just wanted to run over to Vicki and kiss her passionately, and never let her go, but he resisted his inner-animal urges.

"Hey, baby," he greeted, his smile showing how much she meant to him. Vicki returned the favor, stepping over to the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"she asked, kissing him on the cheek.

"Fine," he replied, "just fine." He then felt tugging at his gown. He looked down to see the brown-haired top of a little girl. "Daddy," she asked sincerely, "are you wearing a dress?"

He grinned, chuckling. "Not because I want to, sweetheart," he explained.

This got a riot out of Jamie. "HAHAHAHAHA!"he laughed hysterically, almost rolling on the floor. "Daddy's wearing a dress!" Jessie laughed to, her little giggles filling the air with joy. This caused both Dave and Victoria to break out in a good, hearty laughing fit.

Later, after Dave got dressed and packed up his stuff, they made their way out to the car. "I'm driving home,"Vicki stated, strapping Jamie in, "'cause the doctor said you can't."

Dave looked back up at her, then pretended to fake-cry. "Stop teasing me," he whined mimicallylike a scolded child. He folded his arms across his chest and pouted his bottom lip out. Victoria laughed at his actions. "Does Davey need to go to his mommy?" she asked, slightly pinching his cheek, like that annoying relative at family Christmas parties. They climbed in the car and Victoria started the engine, then they were back at home.

"What do you feel like doing tonight?" Dave asked Victoria as they unloaded their suitcases from the trunk of the Escalade.

"I don't know," she replied, "what do _you _feel like doing?"

Batista smirked at the thoughts that ran through his mind: pinning Victoria's naked frame to the sheets, and fucking her senseless. But he didn't tell her his thoughts. Especially with the kids around. "I think we should just relax on this nice day off."

Vicki smiled. "That sounds like a great idea," she agreed. They carried their stuff and the kids inside, and Victoria immediately started the wash. "Whoa, whoa whoa," Batista stopped her, "what do you think you're doing?" He removed her hands from the washerknob. "I was washing the clothes," she replied.

Dave scowled. "Nuh-huh," he stated, clucking his tongue, "we're just gonna take it easy tonight." He led her to the couch, and turned theTVon. He then went into the kitchen and prepared dinner for the whole family.

"Ma'am," he said, waking up Victoria, "may I escort you to the kitchen?" He grabbed her hand and took her into the dining area. Vicki gasped at the sight that laid before her eyes. The table was lit with candles that illuminated the room with a romantic glow, and rose petals were scattered along the white table cloth. The smell of delicious food drifted to Victoria's nose, making her mouth water.

"Dave," she said, nearly a whisper, "this is beautiful. But I don't think that the kids will sit well with the candles..."

Batista pressed a large finger to her lips. "Relax," he said, "the kids are with Randy and Stacy. This is just for us." He grabbed her slender hands, and led her over to the decorated table, and pulled out a chair. "Madame," he ushered, "please, sit." Victoria gently sat in the chair, which Batista pushed in for her. he left for a few seconds, only to return with platefuls of good-looking food and a bottle of champagne. He poured each of their glasses, but hers first.

Victoria felt tears brim her eyes at all of his gestures. He was still ill from the stab, and yet he made her a delicious dinner? This just didn't seem right. She looked at him, and then felt nothing but love for this man sitting across the table from her. And this wasn't a crush, no, this was love. She just couldn't wait until the divorce was final and settled so she could marry Dave. But did he really feel the same way about her?

Batista noticed something was at unease by the look on her face, and asked, "Victoria, what's wrong?" Victoria glanced up at him and tried her best to smile despite haunting thoughts. "Nothing," she replied. But Batista wouldn't believe her; something was wrong.

"Lisa," he said, reaching across the table, "the kids aren't here. So whatever you need to talk about, I will listen.There's nothing that you need to hide." He stared into her eyes, and could feel the attraction between them.

Victoria sighed heavily."Well," she began, "it's about the divorce. I just want it to go right and be the hell over with. AndI DON'T want the kids to go with Steven. NEVER. I don't want then to think that it's okay to treatwomen that way, or that it's the right wayto treat them." The tears brimmedand began to fall. "But I don't know if the judge will listen to me. I mean, I can't find any true witnesses to the case."

Batista nearly spit out the champagne that he was sipping. "A TRUE WITNESS TO THE CASE? Lisa, I witnessed him beating you that day, and it seemed like Jessie and Jamie wer his next victims." He reached across the table and held her hand. "I remember the wounds and bruises that he gave you. I remember all too well."

Vicki did nothing but stare across the table at Batista, who was stroking her soft hand with his grizzly paw. "Dave, I don't want you to get involved in this," she sighed, closing her eyes, "I mean, I don't want it to be a burden to you. You were already hurt in this fight."

Batista's eyes grew fierce, something that never happened, unless he was in the ring, but quickly softened to a compassionate glow. "Lisa," he replied seriously, "I've been involved in this since the moment I saw you."

Victoria only stared at him, her eyes glistening with tears and love. "I love you, Dave Batista," she said, rushing from the table and straight into his arms, "more than words can say."

Batista only stared at the top of her head, then titled her face up to his, and kissed her warmly. "I love you too,Lisa Marie Varon," he replied, holding her tightly to him, right where they both wanted to be.

* * *

Alright! I finally got this chapter updated! Sorry about the wait, but I've been really busy with school and what-not. You know the drill, more than one review before I update this baby! 


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Trish is married to Tomko, and they have a three-year old daughter named Chandler. Just thought I'd let you know, so that way you're not wondering who Chandler is.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Batista questioned, holding Jessie in his arms. 

"Yes," Victoria replied, putting on her shoes, "I promise that I won't look at other men, no matter how bad that I want to." She smiled, and kissed Dave on the lips, and then her daughter. "Sorry, Dave," she said, "but this is something that I need to do by myself."

Batista waved his hand, as if shaking off her apology. "Don't worry about it," he replied, "you can go do whatever you want to do. I understand."

Victoria smiled happily at the freedoms of their loving relationship. "Okay, babe, I'll see you later!"She shouted behind her as she ran out the door.

"Alright, baby!" Dave called back, "see ya!"

Victoria saw him close the door as she started the engine of the car and drove off. She arrived about fifteen minutes later at the lawyer's office. She walked through the green glass doors, and was surrounded by plants and a large tank full of exotic fish. She strutted over and signed her name on the clipboard that sat just outside of a secretary's office.

"Hello," the secretary greeted, "are you here to see Mr. Gronge?"She set the receiver back down on the desk.

"Yes I am," Victoria replied, "I'm Lisa Marie Richards, one of his clients."

The secretary nodded in agreement. "Oh, yes," she recalled, "you're going to want to go straight down this hallway here and then make a left. His door will have his name on it."

"Alright, thank you," Vicki replied, walking over to the oak door and stepping through it. She walked down the hall, all the way thinking about Dave. Man, she thought, he is such a great guy. He volunteers to watch the kids while I go and try to get this divorce rolling.She smirked at her next thought as she made the left turn, I bet he even makes dinner for the kids. She reached the door that said_, William D.Gronge, Attorney at Law_, and knocked on the door.

Footsteps muffled and grew louder, and the door handle jiggled, and the oak door opened. "Good afternoon," William greeted, "you must be Lisa Marie Richards. I'm William Gronge. Please, come in." He widened the door and gestured her through. Vicki stepped past him, and decided to take a seat across from the maple desk that sat in the corner of the room.

"Alright," the lawyer sighed, sitting in his swivel leather chair, and flipped through his records, "you and your husband are having marital difficulties, and you want to speed up the divorce as soon as possible."

"Yes," Victoria replied, nodding her head,"my husband is very abusive to both the kids and me. I'm lucky that I found a very good friend on one occasion, otherwise I probably would be dead, or close to it."

"I see," William said, scratching notes on a legal pad, "and how often did this happen? Where he beat you?"

"Well," Victoria thought, "so much that I cannot count. Why do you need to know all of this?"

The lawyer looked up. "So this way we can get sympathy and quickness out of the case. Also, we could try and get a pension out of it."

Victoria's eyes widened. "Oh, no, sir," she replied, "I don't want any of his money. I just want my kids to get out of that type of environment as soon as possible. And I want to get out of there too."

Mr. Gronge looked deep in her eyes. "I understand," he said sympathetically, "but I still need to know, on average, how much abuse that you've taken." He set his pen at the ready to begin taking notes on her reply.

"Well," Victoria thought out loud, her brain pumping to remember, "probably about four to five times a week. Sometimes it was even twice a day." The thoughts flooded back in her mind of the pain that she and her kids had endured for the past four years.

Mr. Gronge scribbled notes on his yellow legal pad. "Wow," he muttered through his writing, "that is no good at all." He finished and set the pen on the desk. "I think that with just this enough information, the case can go on for a maximum of three weeks."

"Three weeks!" Victoria cried, nearly jumping out of her chair, "That's not alot of time at all!"

"No, it isn't," Mr. Gronge shook his head in agreement, "considering that most trials take about twelve to sixteen weeks, at the minimum."

A smile spread across Vicki's face. Not a smile of satisfaction, but a smile of hope. A hope that Steven would end up in jail and her family would be safe again. She blinked away a few tears that fell from her eyes. "Thank you,Mr. Gronge," she said,shaking his hand, "you don't know what this means to me."

Mr. Gronge smiled. "I'm much obliged to be helping you, ma'am," he said.

Victoria grabbed her things and headed for the door. Mr. Gronge escorted her. "You give me a call if you need anything."

Victoria smiled. "I will." And with that, she headed to her car.

Driving down the highway to get home, her thoughts were again flooded with one thing: Dave Batista. He was such a good man, to both her and her children. It was almost like her soulmate that she finally found. She believed in God, and that He created a someone for everyone. She was sure that she found that someone that God had created for her. Sure, he'd been to jail a couple of times in his past, but she'd never heard of him doing it just because he was a control-freak. He did it because he was protecting someone that he cared for. And now with him in love with her, Victoria was sure that he would die for her; he'd told her that before. RRRIIIIINNNGGG! Her cell phone rang. She quickly answered it. "Hello?" she greeted.

"Hey, Vicki," a familiar voice came over.

"Hey, Trish!" Victoria greeted , "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Trish replied. "Tomko said that he was going to take Chandler out for a daddy-daughter day. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over. Maybe we'll go to the mall or something."

Vicki smiled. "I'd love to, Trish. I'll be right over." She hung up her phone, and headed over to the Tomko residency.

"LISA!" Trish exclaimed, running out to greet her friend.

"Hey, Trishy!" Victoria squealed back. "Ready to go?"

Trish looked puzzled. "Go where?" she asked, dumbfounded.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "To the mall, duh."

Trish pushed Victoria's shoulder playfully. "Gosh!" she cried, "Why do you always have to be so mean?"

Vicki laughed. "Well why do you always have to be so stupid?" She quickly led her to the car, stuffed Trish into the passenger's seat. Quickly, she darted around the front and climbed into the driver's seat. They drove to the largest mall in the city, laughing and telling jokes the whole way. They finally pulled into the vast parking lot, and Victoria pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"You ready?" she asked Trish.

Trish stared at her with the widest eyes she'd ever seen. "You betI'm ready!"she cried, nearly bouncing out of her seat.

Victoria laughed. "Calm down, Trishy!" she replied. "I should've put you in the car seat; you're acting like Jessie, and she's only two!"

Trish laughed. "Sorry, Lise," she said, "it's just Chandler was sick for the longest time, so I haven't really got to go anywhere for the past few weeks. But it seemed like an _eternity_!"

Victoria and Trish giggled as they got out of the car and made the trek up to the mall's entrance. They shopped in many stores, maxing out their money (well, most, anyway) on the cutest clothes. They bought lunch at a Japanese restaurant in the food court, and relaxed their tired legs for a while, talking about what they have done on their break off of wrestling.

"Could you excuse me for a sec, Trish?" Victoria asked her friend, pulling out her cell phone. "I'm going to call Dave at home and see how the kids are doing."

"Of course!" Trish beamed. She sat back in her chair and pulled out her receipts, looking at all of the prices on the clothes that she bought.

Victoria dialed her phone number and held the receiver to her ear. The other end rang a few times, then it was picked up. "Hello?" a gruff voice asked.

Victoria smiled. "Hey, baby," she replied.

"Oh, hey, hun," Dave returned. "How has your trip to the mall been?"

Vicki's smile broadened. "Very well, thank you. And how are you and the kids?"

Dave sighed. "I have to be Superman," was all he replied.

Lisa lost it. She laughed so hard. "Did you use my red silk sheets for your cape, Superman?"

The line went silent. "Maybe," he replied ina voice like a child that busted a window out wth a baseball.

Victoria and Dave shared a hearty laugh together. "Well," Vicki said, wiping a stray tear from her eye, "I'll be home very soon. Trish might be headed over with me."

"Hey, babe," Dave replied, "you don't have to tell me or ask my permission for anything that you wanna do."

"Okay, big guy," she said, "I'll see you later."

She hung up her cell phone. "You ready to leave now, Trish?" she asked her friend. Trish nodded in agreement, and they grabbed their bags and walked out to the car. Victoria drove Trish home, who said she had to be home so she could see her daughter. It was already extremely late at night. Trish invited her in for a dew minutes, and Victoria accepted. After a while, they said their goodbyes and Victoria got in her car andpulled away.

Just as she shut her door, a pair of hands wrapped around her neck. "Don't scream," the voice stated in a deadly tone, "or I'll slit your throat."

Victoria's heart stopped suddenly. She breathed heavy as the voice commanded her to get in the passenger's seat and he bound her hand together behind her back with some twine. The shady person then sat in the driver's seat and started the car.

That's when Vicki saw the person's face, and suddenly began to fear for her life: _Steven._

* * *

What will happen to Victoria now that she is in the hands of her psycho ex-husband?Find out in the next chapter!

It's been ages. Sorry about that. I'll update after more than one review.


	12. Chapter 12

Dave sat on the couch, waiting for Victoria to come home. He lightly stroked Jessie's silky smooth hair as questions ran through his mind. If she did come home, he wouldn't be angry; hell, she was her own person, and she could do what ever she wanted. Except, of course, cheat on him. Then again, why would she? He was sure that she was totally happy with them being together. He glanced over at the clock. 10:32 p.m. This was so unlike her. Normally, if she went out with her friends, she was home before 8:30 to tuck her kids into bed.

Batista looked back down at the sleeping child in his lap. She was curled tight, her small head resting on his massive thighs. He looked over at Jamie. His black hair hung in his face in wisps, and he lay spread out over the couch cushions. Batista smiled at the two sleeping forms around him, then he remembered Victoria. He lightly layed Jessie alongside her brother, and walked over to the front window. He parted the large curtain and peered out. No headlights in the driveway. No headlights coming from either direction of the street.

Batista felt his heart begin to beat faster, and he felt the sweat beginning to run down his face. He walked over to the end table, picked up his cell phone, and dialed Victoria's cell number. It rang and rang, but he got nothing but her voice mail. He left a message, but he still was concerned. He felt something in his gut, like something wasn't right. He decided to call Trish.

"Hey, Dave," Trish answered, "what's up?"

"Trish," Dave replied, "is Lisa there?"

"No," she said, "she left about a half-hour ago. You mean she's not home?"

"No,"Dave said, "Could you come over and watch the kids? I'm going to go look for her. Something's not right."

"Sure," Trish replied, "I'll be right over."

Dave hung up and continued to watch out the window until he saw Trish's headlights pull up. He greeted her and in a flash, he was out the door and in his Escalade, tearing down the road.

Victoria sat in the passenger's seat, her hands bound to the arm rests, her mouth covered with a rag. Steven drove like a madman down the road, stopping in the parking lot of an abandoned department store. He stopped the car and got out. He walked around to the passenger door and opened it. He firmly gripped Victoria's wrists and untied them. He pulled her outof the car and pushed the small of her back so hard that she fell into the back seat.

Steven closed the door after he climbed in and pushed his weight on top of her. "Looks like you're in a bad postion, Lise," he chuckled, laying himself over her.

Victoria began to whimper as she felt his hands caress her cheek, all the way down to her hip. All she could do was lay and wait for all of this to stop. Steven had her hands bound above her head, so she was completely defenseless against his attack. His hands then wandered to her most private area, one that she hoped he would never touch again. Silent tears began to fall down her cheeks, and she at least hoped that he would only rape her and not kill her after he was done. It was a very said wish, both with negative outcomes. Perhaps she wanted to die. No, she had two beautiful children to look after and care for, and she couldn't let them go to their psycho father.

Steven continued to play out his assault on his soon-to-be-ex-wife, letting his grimy fingers enter her. Victoria screamed behind the rag in her mouth, and not out of ecstasy, but out of pain and fear. This didn't stop Steve, however, who continued to have his way with her. Victoria absolutely _hated _the feeling that was building in her abdomen. She bit down on her tongue, and tasted blood. Sobs filled her chest, but they had no effect on Steven, who only smirked and chuckled.

He eased her underwear out from underneath her, and hiked her skirt up above her waist. Victoria tried to pry her hands free of the rope, but to no avail. She continued to cry, hoping that this would all be over soon.

BAM! A loud noise erupted , and glass shattered everywhere, falling into tiny pieces around the two forms. Steven was pulled off of Victoria with a yelp, and she watched his body be dragged out of the broken window, the remaining jagged glass being planted in his skin.

The car alarm was now going off as Victoria watched none other than Dave Batista beat the holy hell out of Steven Richards. She watched the assault from the window, the tears still drenching her brown cheeks. Soon, Steven couldn't even stand up, so Batista let him lay there in the parking lot for a while. He quickly ran over to Victoria and climbed into the backseat.

"Lisa, are you okay?" he asked, quickly peeling the rag off of her mouth and untying her wrists.

Victoria quickly wrapped her arms around his muscular neck, and sobbed into his shoulder. "Thank God, Dave," she whispered, "Thank God."

Dave pulled off his shirt and placed it over her. "You might want this," he said, noting her hiked-up skirt and pulled down underwear. Then, over the car alarm, the sound of sirens filled the air. The cops noticed Steven on the ground, battered and bloody, and a massive Dave in the car with a distraught Victoria. They immediately leapt for Dave and put him in handcuffs.

Acting out of instinct, Victoria quickly ran over to the officers. "Please," she begged them, "he was protecting me. That man over there was trying to rape me. This man was saving me from him."

The cops looked at each other, unconvinced. Batista just stood there, notsaying anything. Batista was a big man, so it would be hard to convince the police.

"Please," Victoria sobbed, "he's a good man. He was only protecting me."

The cops looked at Dave, who only stood there. If he was arrested, then he was arrested, and there would be no resistance. They looked back at Victoria, and loosened the cuffs from Batista'sthick wrists. He immediately ran over to his girlfriend and held her in a tight embrace. The cops took Victoria's word and placed the cuffs around Steven'swrists. They puthim in the back of the cop car, and let the couple be on their way.

Batista called a tow company and they towed Lisa's car to get the window fixed, which Batista payed for. He then gently placed herin the passenger's seat, and the car ride was silent the whole time, except for Lisa gently crying. Batista gripped her hand in his all the way home.

Later that night, as the two laid awake in bed, Batista finally asked the question. "Vicki, how did he get you?"

Victoria sighed. "He followed me the whole way when I was with Trish. He was silently waiting in the back the whole time after it got dark."

Dave gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I can't believe that that asshole wold do something like this," he cursed.

Victoria stopped him by softly kissing his lips. "Thank you for saving me, Dave," she replied, "you truly are Superman."

* * *

There's the Chapter 12 segment of this story. If you think it's over, THINK AGAIN! It's only just begun! More than one review before I update Chapter 13! 


	13. Chapter 13

Victoria stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. Jessie sat on the floor, playing with a plastic toy. She looked so much like Steven, yet so different. Victoria couldn't help but smile at her little girl. She was so little, even for being two years old. She sat on the bath mat, singing a little tune to herself in her little voice. Everything about her was so little. She looked up and said, "Mommy, do you want to play with me?"

Victoria laughed. "I have to get ready," she replied, bending down and kissing the top of her head, "but maybe later."

Jessie shrugged and continued to play. She stayed there the whole time that Victoria got ready. When she was done, she picked up her tiny daughter and carried her down the stairs. There, she saw Dave and Jamie sitting at the kitchen table, eating lunch. "Hey, boys," Victoria greeted her boyfriend and son.

Both looked up from their conversation and Jamie said, "Hey, Mom."

Victoria looked at them suspiciously. "What were you two talking about?" she asked.

"It's none of your business," Dave replied playfully, "'cause you're a girl, and girls are icky!"

Jamie laughed with Batista, then said, "Yeah, icky girl!"

Victoria playfully put her free hand on her hip. "Jamie Lee," she scolded playfully, "I am your mother, and you are wrong; boys are icky!"

Jessie giggled. "Boys are icky!" she wailed happily.

Batista stood up from his chair and snatched Jessie from her mother's arms. "Hey, you little munchkin!" he growled, laughing, "_I'm _a boy, you know!" He tickled her neck and blew on her belly, and she squealed in delight.

"So what do we have planned for today?" Victoria asked, changing the subject.

Dave looked up into her eyes. "Pack your things," he replied, "'cause we're going camping!"

Both the kids laughed happily. "We've never been camping!" Jamie said.

"I know," Batista said, "So that's why we're going!" He stood up with Jessie in his arms, and handed her to Victoria. "I'm going to help Jamie pack," he said, grabbing his hand, "will you please help Jessie?"

Victoria smiled and pecked him tenderly on the lips. "I sure will."

After packing up all of their belongings, Dave and Victoria placed the children in their car seats and were loading the luggage in the back. "The kids are really excited," Victoria said. "What made you think of taking us camping?"

Batista looked at her. "Because Jamie told me how he always wanted to go camping with his dad," he replied, "and I figured that he would still want to go. I may not be his father, but-"

Victoria sternly looked at him. "Dave, I've already told you, you've been more of a father to my kids in the past few months than Steven was his whole entire life."

Batista smiled. "I love these children," he said, grabbing her hand, "and I love their mother, too."

Victoria blushed. "David," she warned, "you'll get me worked up, if you know what I mean."

Dave winked at her, then helped her in the passenger's seat. He started the car, and pulled out of the driveway. He was excited for this trip with his girlfriend and her family. _Their _family. They were almost to the end of the street, when Jamie asked, "Are we there yet?"

And their family vacation began.

* * *

Okay! Sorry that this chapter was so short, but it's late at night and I have a party to go to EARLY tomorrow. But, hey, it's summer vay-kay,so I have 2 1/2 months left to write more! Please read and review! 


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay...Pull!" Batista called over the yellow canvas. He felt a tug from the other side, and the dome fell upright. He planted the two stakes firmly into the ground, then stepped back and wiped his forehead with the back of his arm.

Victoria came around the tent and stood next to Dave. "Looks good," she said, setting her hand on her hip.

Batista looked over at her. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and the end was slung through the back of a baseball cap. She wore khaki knee-length shorts, a white T-shirt, and a short-sleeve flannel jacket. She was equipped with the knee-high golden hiking boots. Dave smiled. She truly looked beautiful.

"Yupp," he replied, placing his hand around her. She settled into his side, but soon pulled away and stepped inside of the tent. "Uhhhh, Dave?" she questioned.

"Uhhhh, what?" Dave returned.

"How are you going to fit in here with me and the kids?" she asked.

Dave poked his head inside of the flap door and looked around. "I'll manage," he said, then knelt close to her ear and whispered, "but my plan was to have me lay on top of you."

Victoria smacked him hard in the chest as he smirked. "You are disgusting!" she retorted playfully. "Especially with the kids sleeping in the same tent!"

"I was only kidding, babe," he replied, "We'll do it in the woods!"

Another slap was her reply. She stepped out and checked on the kids, who were playing in the dirt. Jamie now looked like a little brown mud monster, and Jessie looked like a hillbilly child who didn't ever know what a bath was. "Look at you two!" Victoria said, laughing, then turning back, she called, "Dave! Where's the showers?"

"The showers aren't here," he replied, "We have to bathe in the lake."

Victoria shook her head. "And what about the bathrooms?"

"There's outhouses," Dave returned, "or you can go behind the tent at night."

"When you said you were taking us camping, you really meant it," Victoria mused.

"You betcha," Batista said, emerging from the tent, "I thought the kids would thank me for not having to take a bath for a whole week."

Victoria was unamused. "That's alright," she said, retrieving the air mattress and the pump from the car, "as long as the're having fun."

"Exactly," Batista agreed, walking over to help Victoria with the mattress. They were almost done blowing it up when Jessie started screaming.

Victoria immediately dropped the pump and ran over to her screaming daughter. "Jessie, what's the matter?" she asked, bending downand putting her arm aroundthe two-year-old.

"Snake!" she wailed, crawiling onto her mother.

Jamie emerged from the bushes, carrying a green snake. He quickly brought it over to his mother. "Can we keep him, Ma?" he asked, holding his snake-entwined hands out.

Victoria gazed down at the little snake. His big eyes looked up at her, and his little tongue darted out then back in quickly. He was so cute! "We can'tkeep him, Jamie," she said, "but you can play with him and name him if you want."

By this time, Batista was walking over to them, and asked, "What's up, guys?"

Jamie responded by holding the snake out in front of him, and Batista fell back, yelling. Victoria, Jamie, and Jessie started laughing hysterically. "Dad's afraid of snakes!"Jamie cried.

"Am not!" Dave replied, brushing the dirt off of his clothes, "I just didn't know what you had in your hands, that's all."

Jamie laughed and held the snake back out toward Batista. He yelped and turned stepped backa few feet. Jamie howled with laughter, fallin over on his side. Victoria took the snake in her hands and held them out for Jessie. "He won't hurt you, honey," she said softly, "why don't you pet him?"

Jessie reached her chubby hands out and lightly stroked the top of the snake's head. His tongue came out quickly, and he held his head up to see who was petting him. He nestled back into Victoria's soft hands and he seemed to be smiling at the attention. She giggled and asked, "Can I hold him now, Mommy?"

Vicki passed the snake to her daughter, who held him like a precious set of porcelain. He began to slither up the length of her little arm, and he wrapped himself around the back of her neck. She squealed when he lifted his head and tickled her ear with his flitting tongue. He nuzzled on her shoulder, and remained there.

Jessie turned to her mother. "I want to keep him too!" she said, petting his tiny head.

Victoria shook her head. "We can't keep him, honey," she said, "because he lives out here in the woods. Would you like it if someone came and took you out of your house?"

Jessie shook her head. "Nu-uh," she replied, still petting his head.

"Why don't you name the ugly thing?"Dave chimed in.

"Yeah!" Jamie cried. "Let's name him Green Lantern!"

"No!" Jessie said. "Let's name him Snakey!"

They continued to argue until Dave said, "How about you name him Sprite?"

They turned their heads at him and smiled. Dave took that as an agreement. "'Sprite' it is!" he called. He looked up at the sky and announced, "It's going to get dark soon. We should give these two a bath in the lake."

Victoria looked up and stared at the position of the sun, then stood up. "You're right. Let'sgo," she said, going into the tent to get the soap and change of clothes. They walked down to the lake and Dave and Vicki put Jamie and Jessie in the water. They rinsed the dirt off of their skin, and lathered them with the shampoo. Soon, the children were all finished, and they dried them off and took them back to the tent. There, they changed them into their pajamas just as the sun went down.

With the kids asleep, Dave and Victoria sat around the small fire that they had built. They sat in silence, just watching the flames dance in the darkness of the night. "Lisa?"Dave asked, extremely quiet.

"Hm?" she returned.

"Are you happier without Steven...and happier with me?" he questioned.

Lisalooked at him like he was crazy. "What kind of a bone-headquestion was that?" she retorted, thacking the side of his head.

Dave shook it off. "Seriously," hecontinued.

"Of course I am, Dave," she replied, "You're the perfect man for me."

She leaned in and kissed him, and he kissedher back.Then, in each others' arms, they sat, watching the moon take over her realm, the stars dancingabout the sky.

* * *

I don't really know what to say...but, anyways, review if you read! Thanks! 


	15. Chapter 15

Dave awoke and felt the heat inside of the tent strangling him. He looked down and saw Jamie still curled up in the crook of Dave's side, and he could lightly feel his breath hot on his skin. He glanced over the form and noticed two empty spots. He quickly threw off the covers and unzipped the door of the tent, and felt the rush of the cool morning air sweep past his body and into his lungs. He slipped on his shoes and walked out by the fire pit.

Victoria knelt by a small fire, a skillet over the top. Batista smelled the scent of eggs and bacon in the air, and he decided to ask the question anyways: "What's for breakfast?"

Victoria looked up and replied, "Real eagle eggs, and bacon from a wild hog that I killed this morning. And for lunch, we're having barbequed snake!"

Batista stuck out in disgust at her last remark. God, he _hated _snakes. They were ugly, and they never did anything good for society, expect eat the pests for farmers.

Victoria noticed his face, and she laughed. "I'm just kidding, you big lugg!" she laughed, "I packed food, remember?"

Batista smiled, and saw Jessie emerge from the other side of the tent. She was carrying different types of leaves in her hands. She noticed Dave and squealed, then said, "Can I show you my special dance?"

"Why not?" Dave replied.

Jessie stood in front of him and sang in her cute little voice, "I'm a little teapot, short and stout; here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up, here me shout, then tip me over and pour me out!" She sang the last part loud, and threw her hands up in the air after she completed the movements to the dance.

Dave and Victoria both laughed and clapped at the end, and Jessie took a bow, saying, "Thank you, thank you."

"You are my little teapot," Dave replied, holding out his arms to her. She quickly ran over and bounced into his chest, and wrapped her arms around Dave's front. He kissed her on the top of the head and held her in his tight embrace. "Are you helping your mother cook?" he asked her as he set her in his lap.

'Uh-huh," she replied, her hair tickling his chest as she nodded, "Mom said we are going to go for a pike later today."

"You mean 'hike', Teapot," Dave corrected. He could feel the softness of her pajamas against his body, and he felt nothing but love for all three of them. He loved Jamie for his happiness and hyperness; Jessie for her cute little ways and cuddling streak, and Lisa for her kind heart, gentleness, and for birthing these two beautiful children.

The tent flap flew open and Jamie emerged, his eyes still drowsy, his hair messy, and his pajamas still on. He said nothing, just sat down next to the fire, waiting for breakfast to be done. He then stood up and walked back into the tent. He came out a few seconds later, carrying a pillow; but not just any pillow, _Dave's_ pillow. Batista cringed as he watched him plop it on the ground and curl up in the dirt underneath his baby blanket.

"What's the matter, Jamie Lee?" Lisa asked her son.

"It was too hot in the tent," he replied, closing his eyes.

Dave looked at Lisa, who looked back at him, and they both shrugged in unison. Hey, they were on vacation, and with Jamie and Jessie, things were bound to get either dirty, broken, or both.

"Well, breakfast is ready!" Vicki called as she scraped the skillet clean, making each family member a plate. They all ate happily with one another, and were soon finished. Dave went inside the tent to get dressed afterwards. While inside, he thought about how Lisa and him had never been in the "intimate situation" yet. But he knew that she might not be ready for that quite yet, and he completely understood and respected her decision. And he knew that if she was ever ready, he would be too.

He finished dressing and Vicki quickly hurried the kids into the tent to get them dressed in their swimsuits. When done, they gathered all of the beach toys and walked, hand-in-hand with each other, down to spend a day at the secluded beach.

* * *

What will happen on the "pike", as Jessie would say? Stay tuned to find out! 


End file.
